A god at heart
by Final Flare
Summary: A male demon has come to Keiichi's house with a mission to keep him and Belldandy together for his reasons. More strange is that he claims that Kami sama adopted him. But will this young demon, get sidetracked with his own desires...
1. The arrival

I don't own Oh my goddess in any shape or form.

This is my first story on fanfiction!

This story will start in the middle of episode 13 and 14 from the first season then follow the events that occur in the anime but with my character thrown into the mix.

Disclaimer: I made up some stuff… (Go figure) and I use Japanese words since I prefer how they sound over the English.

Warning: Those who just LOVE the Skuld X Sentarou pairing (that they hate any other pairing for Skuld) from the anime SHOULD NOT read this story. Or if you hate Skuld being paired with anyone besides yourselves (sick bastards…ok I'm one of them )

**Chapter 1: The arrival**

2 days have pasted since the bug incident. Now our group goddesses and Keiichi are peacefully eating breakfast. Well then again, nothing can be done peacefully in this house.

"Belldandy, this is delicious like always!" Keiichi said as he always does to every meal made by Belldandy.

"Arigato, Keiichi-san!" Belldandy said which is what she always would respond with.

"Hey! Don't give her such a perverted look!" Skuld said pointing her mallet at Keiichi.

"What!?! I always have this look!" Keiichi said.

"You always keep a perverted glare on my onee-sama!" Skuld said getting up.

"Belldandy! Calm your sister down!" Keiichi said backing away from the table.

Urd then starts lifts her plate up with a sigh since Skuld as making a fuss since she got her about Belldandy and Keiichi. Then from no where, a guy pops up from under the table and knocking the table over on top of Keiichi. The guy was wearing Hawaiian T-shirt for some strange reason. He had normal white pants though. He had black hair as long as Morisato with red highlights in them. His had red orbs for his eyes. He had a cool look in his face.

"Keiichi-san!" Belldandy said levitating the table off Keiichi. Keiichi was knocked out though.

"Arg! I came out the wrong shadow!" The man said wiping off Skuld's breakfast from his shirt leaving a few stains "I'll fix that lat-" wham Skuld whacked the guy across the face with her mallet.

"PERVERT!" Skuld screamed while bring back her mallet for a harder swing.

The guy mutters something fast and a transparent black shield appears blocking the hammer from hitting him.

"What!?! A shield!" Skuld said in disbelief.

"Are you from heaven?" Belldandy asked.

"Yes…and no." The young man replied.

"Since your shield is black , I assume you're a demon" Urd said taking some bacon off her hair "Plus your way of teleporting is using the darkness."

"Why yes, that's correct, I travel by darkness and I am a demon. However-"

"PREPARE TO PERISH!" Skuld said interrupting him again.

The mutters something again really fast and the ground, breaking through the floor, grabs Skuld, making her unable to move.

"Please, let me finish!" the young man said "My name is Flare. I am a 1st class demon, last category, unlimited." Flare then released Skuld from his spell.

"Last category?" All three goddesses said in unison.

"It means I'm a Demon working for Heaven. Here is my license." Flare said showing his license.

"Let me see that!" Skuld said not believing a word of this "1st class demon, last category, unlimited. AHH! Kami-sama's seal!" Skuld said with her body shaking.

"So why does a demon work for heaven?" Urd asked.

"I was abandoned as a child. Then kami-sama adopted me and kept me a secret until I completed the training for a demon to work for heaven. And so, that means, I'm your adopted brother!"

The three goddess gasp.

"But you don't have to see me like that! In fact I would rather not! I can't stand having pretty sisters!" Flare said flamboyantly.

"PERVERT!" Skuld yelled pointing at Flare.

"Sheesh, isn't it normal for a guy to be that way." Flare said casually "Man that guy over there is real lucky to have all 3 of you to himself."

Skuld shows signs of objection but then Keiichi started to groan and got up.

"Ow…my head hurts…" He then sees Flare "WHAT! A-A-A DEMON! BELLDANDY SAVE ME!" Keiichi said grabbing onto Belldandy.

"Flare-san said he was a demon working for heaven. Also he's our adopted brother who doesn't want to be seen as a brother because he doesn't want pretty sisters." Belldandy said with a straight face.

"Sometimes I wish Belldandy knew the meaning behind the words people say." Urd said.

"Anyway, why is a demon wearing a shirt with a colorful design on it?" Morisato said pointing at Flare's Hawaiian shirt.

"I got side-tracked cause I landed in America two days ago. I traveled by darkness island to island across the Pacific Ocean, but Hawaii caught my interest. Man all those chicks in coconut bikinis and grass skirts!" Flare said starting to imagine them again.

The three goddesses then start to picture it. Urd thinks of what it really looks like but the girls were acting easy. Belldandy doesn't know what a bikini is so she thinks the girls have food in their hands ready to serve people. Skuld thinks of Flare getting close and doing this and that to a girl in that outfit.

"PERVERT!" Skuld shrieked her loudest so far, making Keiichi's ears pop and Urd cover hers. Belldandy seemed fine while Flare found himself pushed into a wall by the sound wave.

"I think I'm going to enjoy having a demon brother." Urd said smiling.

"How can you say that, Urd? This is the worst!" Skuld said back to Urd.

"But from judging by your ages, none of you seem to fit me." Flare said sadly "You're way too old for me" Pointing to Urd "You're taken by that lucky guy and older than me as well" pointing to Belldandy "and you're a kid!" pointing to Skuld.

"I AM NOT A KID!" Skuld retorted with a loud voice causing Flare to lose his balance and fall backwards this time.

"Sheesh, you're what? 9? Proportional to a mortal on Earth, Mortal kun." Flare said.

"13! So I'm not a kid!" Skuld said crossing her arms.

"Well you act like a 9 year-old! You complain too much and I just got here!" Flare said "So how old are you Belldandy and Urd?"

"21 if you ask proportional to a mortal."

"24"

"Man this sucks! Skuld is the closest one to me in age and the ONLY one younger than me here…"

"And how old are you?" Skuld asked.

"Your age times 3, divided 2, minus 3.5" Flare said.

"16…" Skuld said doing the math in 3 seconds.

"Ah, a math whiz I see. Well no time for math, for now" Flare said as if he was challenging Skuld "Anyway, I came to see my sisters of the family I was adopted into."

"How can we believe that Kami-sama adopted you?" Skuld said pointing at Flare trying to prove him wrong.

The phone starts to ring.

"I'll get it" Morisato said getting up.

Keiichi picks up the phone "It's for you Skuld!"

"Hello? KAMI-SAMA!?!?!" Skuld said loudly.

"WHAT! KAMI-SAMA!" Keiichi said since he talked with God just now.

Skuld hangs up and reveals that Flare has indeed been adopted and is a demon working for heaven.

"Oh yea! I forgot! What's your name lucky guy?" Flare asked.

"Keiichi Morisato"

"Hmmm, Don't like it, I'll call you Lucky-chan!" Flare said with a smirk.

"What!" Morisato said.

"Ok, ok! I'll change chan to kun but you are lucky; you got 3 goddesses in your house! And one of them is your girlfriend!"

"Eheheh…" Keiichi said blushing.

"No need to be shy about it. Huh wait a minute!" Flare said noticing something. He then goes up and stands next to Morisato. "What! I'm 8 inches taller than you!" Flare said. That meant Flare was 5'11".

Keiichi, used to being short, just sighs for being shorter again and this time to someone 5 years younger than him.

"Short as a man, pitiful…at least in my sense. You must have some quality if you got Belldandy." Flare said.

"He cares for things people normally throw away. He treats all things with respect. That is a quality I love about him." Belldandy said.

Keiichi starts to blush and scratches the back of his head wit his hand. Flare starts to laugh.

"Hahaha! I haven't had a good laugh in a while. Man, that trait! I haven't heard that in the LONGEST of times! Hahaha!" Flare said trying to control his laughter.

"It's true though!"

"Oh don't worry, I believe you! 1st class goddesses can't lie so Keiichi has to be that way unless you got poor skills in analyzing someone." Flare said "Well I had my fun of visiting! I think I'll go back now!"

"Good! Get out of here!" Skuld said.

"Aw…I was hoping for some tension between you and Skuld so Skuld can be taken off our hands." Urd said.

"The only tension between us will be us fighting!" Skuld said at Urd, trying to prevent any ideas for Urd from arising.

"But Skuld! He has loli complex written all over him!" Urd said looking at Flare.

"W-what! How can you say that when we just met!" Flare said taken aback.

"I am the master of love now!" Urd said laughing.

"Well, I have to go now!" Flare said running for the door.

Then the phone rings and Flare trips from the sudden ringing and the phone lands on him and he just answered it then.

"WHAT! You're assigning me to protect the relationship of Lucky-kun and Belldandy! Why? This is to protect the system…I see. I understand." Flare hangs up "Looks like I'm going to be here a while! Kami-sama told me there is instability between the relationship of you two and it's causing the system to go crazy!"

"What! No way! Why would you even agree to such a task?" Skuld said trying to make him go away.

"Simple! The system protects me from Hell's system. If heaven's system goes down…Hell's system will take over me." Flare said "Looks like it's going to be a nice long mission." Flare said looking at the clouds.

* * *

Well that's the arrival of Flare and his introduction! With a mission to keep Keiichi and Belldandy together and with Skuld opposing him, chaos is not avoidable!

I hate previews of the next chapter! It totally spoils some things that would in turn surprise you.

Review if you want. Who knows, a goddess might come to you for reviewing!


	2. Mission time!

I don't own Oh my goddess in any shape or form.

This is my first story on fanfiction!

This chapter is still on the same day.

Disclaimer: I made up some stuff… (Go figure) and I use Japanese words since I prefer how they sound over the English.

**Chapter 2: Mission time!**

It is now lunch time and the new member of the house is enjoying his first lunch Belldandy made.

"Amazing! I never tasted this good of food in Heaven! You are a goddess at cooking!" Flare said with delight in every bite.

"That's my onee sama! She is the best cook in the world!" Skuld said proudly.

'_It's been 5 hours and he's already like part of the family_' Keiichi thought in his head '_Are all goddesses and demons like that?_'

"Ok, now Keiichi, how far have you and Belldandy gone?" Flare asked while eating his rice.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Keiichi asked surprised.

"They haven't done anything." Urd said for him.

"My, my! No wonder the system is going nuts! We'll have to speed this relation up!" Flare said not liking the status of Keiichi's relationship with Belldandy.

"Belldandy is mine! Keiichi kun will never have her!" Skuld interrupted.

Flare chuckled at that comment "If she's yours, why is she with Lucky kun?"

"I'm with Keiichi san because I like being with Keiichi san!" Belldandy said with a straight face.

Flare sighs since she said it not like a lover. Later, Keiichi and Belldandy go out to buy groceries because Belldandy went overboard making food for the new member of the house. Flare then decides to follow them and heads into the garage.

"Good thing I went to Hawaii!" Flare said touching a vehicle "I'd never been able to impress the chicks without this baby!" Flare was now on a sky blue motor cycle that matched his shirt "That Lucky kun is a wimp! First thing is first is to destroy the passenger seat! A real man has his lady sit behind him!" Flare then starts his engine.

"I won't let you!" Flare suddenly heard. Skuld then forces the door open and gets her mallet out.

"You're too late!" Flare then speeds straight at Skuld. Skuld jumps to her side to avoid Flare and then she swings her mallet to break the motorcycle. Unfortunately for Flare, the mallet did indeed strike the motorcycle, but it wasn't enough to stop it. Unfortunately for Skuld, her hammer was lodged so tight that she was being dragged by the motorcycle now.

"YEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Skuld screamed in fear because she was hanging onto her mallet for her dear life. She didn't know magic like her sisters so she was in a pickle. Flare noticed Skuld was in danger and put out his hand for Skuld to grab. He couldn't slow down because Skuld would hit the back tire which would be worse.

"IIIIIIIII'LLLLLLL NEEEEEEVEEER-" Skuld began but Flare realized she wasn't going to grab his hand so he grabbed her and threw her onto the back part of the seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Skuld yelled at Flare flailing her arms. Then the wind starts to push Skuld of the bike. "AAAH!!" Skuld said wrapping her arms around Flare to hang on. Skuld was now in a worse situation, it was either death or be stuck hugging Flare. But she did not have time to decide since Flare then noticed Keiichi and Belldandy were stopping at a clothes store. Flare then stopped abruptly, surprising Skuld.

"Baka! You think you can get away of taking advantage of a life danger situation!" Skuld said angrily.

"Hey, if I let you die, Belldandy will have to leave Keiichi for sometime. I can't let that happen now." Flare said all serious like. It was no time to play around when he had a mission to do.

"Yea right! You just wanted a girl hugging you! YOU PERVERT!" Skuld said yet again, it's getting old for me too.

"Can you lay of the word 'pervert'! Even I'm getting sick of it! Use something else!" Flare said with a sigh.

"HENTAI!" Skuld said pointing at him.

"At least it's different…"

"Well, I'm going to follow Belldandy and Keiichi. You can come if you want." Flare said walking over to the store.

"Of course I'm coming! I can't let you go alone since you plan to bring them together!" Skuld said running after Flare.

"Keiichi san, what do you think Flare will like? I can tell he has no spare clothing so we should get him some."

"Well, I think he likes colorful clothing since his shirt is sky blue." Keiichi said smiling.

Meanwhile Flare and Skuld were spying on them a couple of cloth stacks away.

"Why are they buying ME shirts?" Flare said with a sigh.

"It's in my onee sama's nature to care about everything, and I mean EVERYTHING." Skuld said.

"Whatever, I'll find my chance!"

Belldandy picked out a bright pink shirt in the end. "With this shirt Flare should match with Skuld!" she said.

"Ehehe…I don't think Skuld will like that." Keiichi replied.

"Skuld always refuses things in the beginning, but she doesn't try to preserve it. So if she doesn't like it at first, she'll get over it!" Belldandy said with a smile.

"What is Onee sama thinking!?" Skuld said "I'm going to stop this right-"

Flare grabs the back of Skuld's shirt "We can't give ourselves away now!" Flare said stopping her.

"Don't touch me!" Skuld said pushing Flare's hand away.

Keiichi then walks over to Belldandy. Flare thought he had a chance for a small boost. He mutters a spell. Keiichi then goes to take the shirt from Belldandy and he "accidentally" touches her hand. Keiichi then starts to blush.

'_He's too passive; I have to make him more aggressive'_ Flare thought "What is Keiichi in? Grade school? Touching hands is no big deal!" Flare said to himself.

"What! Touching hands when?" Skuld said surprised "When did that happen?" Skuld said trying to see.

"It's not that big of a deal, Skuld. Holding hands is a symbol, but touching hands is nothing."

"Hey, Belldandy, since we're here why don't we buy you some clothes. I'm sure there'll be something you'll like!" Keiichi said.

The couple to be then head over to the woman's section. Belldandy finds something she likes and goes to a fitting room.

"I am evil enough to make Keiichi kun fall in the changing room…" Flare thought aloud. Flare then sensed bloodlust and blocked an oncoming 'Skuld Smasher'.

"You will not make Keiichi kun do something so shameless!" Skuld said angry.

"Oh please, He needs to experience the woman's body someday! If he doesn't, he'll be stuck at your age for romance!" Flare said with a hint of insult to Skuld.

"What's so different between the ages?" Skuld asked in an angry tone.

"You're to young to tell or show." Flare said calmly and ready.

"WHAT! That's the same thing Urd says! Unfair!" Skuld whined.

"Cause you are TOO young to know! You have to wait till you're mature enough to handle it." Flare said.

"Keiichi san, I'm having trouble getting this zipper on. Can you help me?" Belldandy asked.

"Oh? A good part to watch!" Flare said giving his full attention to the couple now.

"Don't do it Keiichi kun, or I'll lose all respect for you!" Skuld said in a low voice.

"When did you have respect for him?"

"Urusai!"

Keiichi started to Blush an extreme pink from the thought of seeing Belldandy's bare back.

"For heaven's sake, be a man!" Flare yelled at Keiichi.

Morisato turns around to see who said that but he found no one. He thought he recognized the voice. But he couldn't remember how Flare sounded like, he had just met him.

'_What an idiot…_'

"What do you think you're doing?! Encouraging Keiichi kun to doing something he shouldn't do!" Skuld yelled at Flare.

This time Morisato recognized this voice since it was Skuld. "Belldandy! I think Skuld and Flare followed us!"

"Really? That's great to hear! They must be enjoying their time together!" Belldandy said cheerfully.

"I don't think that's why they followed us! or having fun together" Keiichi said imagining Skuld putting him in some weird torture contraption she built then imagining Flare giving him a lesson on how to be a "real" man.

"Let's go talk to them! I can ask if they like the shirt!" Belldandy said coming out.

"Belldandy! You're zipper!" Morisato said rushing to her back. He gulped real fast and put the zipper up for Belldandy's sake.

"Crap! Skuld, they found us out! Let's get out of here!" Flare said grabbing Skuld by her hand and running out of the store. Flare was happy Keiichi put up Belldandy's zipper as he ran out the store.

"Let go of me! I can run on my own!" Skuld said breaking his grip and panting a little

"Did you want Belldandy finding out you followed her because you didn't trust a person she cares about? What if she then started to distrust you?" Flare said, not knowing that Belldandy was to naïve to do that. Skuld didn't want to think her sister was naïve so she believed Flare for the time.

"Don't do something uncalled for again!" Skuld said changing the subject "You said yourself holding hands is a symbol-" Skuld then blushed cause it was her hand that was held.

"Although I did it for other reasons, I don't mind the symbol being a reason as well." Flare said with a wink.

Skuld blushed even more "What are you saying! Don't get the wrong idea!" Skuld turned away.

"You brought it up." Flare said coolly.

"Urusai! Stop confusing me!" Skuld screamed pushing Flare back.

"You're confusing yourself." Flare said with a grin "Hey, I'll bring up a subject, you know hugging is the step after holding hands, but wait, I think we hit that stage too!" Flare said jokingly.

"You were taking advantage of me!" Skuld said all red.

"You're the one who attacked my bike! Those parts are from Hawaii too! I'll have to redo my entire bike!" Flare said "Maybe if my bike was to **magically** get repaired, I might forget about this day."

"Done!" Skuld said. '_Silly girl'_ Flare thought.

"Keiichi san, I heard Skuld's voice over here just now!" Belldandy said heading in Flare's direction.

Skuld notices a puddle and jumps in it and teleports back to the house.

'_Running away eh? Well I now I can do my mission correctly now.'_ Flare then walks up to Belldandy.

"Howdy!" Flare said casually.

"Flare san! Did Skuld run by here?" Belldandy asked.

"Last I remember Skuld was in her room building more Skuld bombs." Flare said of the top of her head.

"You sure? I am positive I heard Skuld yelling at you." Keiichi said. Flare nods.

"I see, well, arigato Flare san!

"I think I'll head back, I had enough of an adventure today." Flare said looking at a wandering cloud.

"What do you see in the cloud, Flare san?" Belldandy asked.

"Nothing, it's just a habit of mine. Looking at the clouds being blown in the wind eases me for some reason. Well, I'll be on my way!" Flare said walking around looking for a shadow to jump into. "Oh yea, the shirt's nice Belldandy!" Flare said then walking into the darkness and disappearing.

* * *

Well, Flare sees how much of a problem these two have. He also knows Skuld is a violent little girl. Next chap will be the night time of the day, (I don't plan to make everyday day 3 chapters don't worry, this was just an intro of Flare. Chap 3 is the last part of his intro, which has a lot of humor induced since night time is the best time for things to happen) Chap 4 will be the mecha battle! 


	3. Roomy ain't it?

I don't own Oh my goddess in any shape or form.

This is my first story on fanfiction!

This chapter is still on the same day but now at night.

Disclaimer: I made up some stuff… (Go figure) and I use Japanese words since I prefer how they sound over the English.

WARNING: This chapter contains scenes that are not appropriate for those under the age of 16 by fanfiction standards. You have been warned TWICE.

**Chapter 3: Roomy ain't it?**

The gang was eating dinner and lovely sparks were flying. Skuld kept giving a dirty look at Flare and Morisato. Flare simply ignored it while Morisato tried not to look into her gaze. Flare then tapped his bowl to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, since I'm stay here-"

"When did we agree to let you stay?!" Skuld exploded right away before letting Flare finish.

"Because my mission requires me to give 24-hour surveillance on these two, I have to stay here." Flare said "'You are to watch over Belldandy and Morisato until they are united as one and accepted by everyone' as quoted by Kami sama!"

"Ehhh?" Urd started "We might as well let him stay. It'll be a pain since Skuld won't accept them right now."

"Of course I won't"

"Then Flare, you'll be here for a while. Since he has to be here everyday, he should get a room." Urd finished.

"I think having another member in the house is a splendid idea!" Belldandy said with her cheerful face as always.

"Where is he going to stay then? I don't have room in my room for another person." Morisato sighed after saying that.

"That's what I was going to ask at the beginning." Flare said.

"You can move into my room!" Belldandy said.

"Eh? No Belldandy! That defeats the purpose of my mission!" Flare said laughing.

"Really? I don't see how." Belldandy said as naïve as ever.

"But then why not have Lucky kun share a room with Belldandy! Then I can take his old room!" Flare said.

"NO! I reject that idea!" Skuld yelled at Flare.

"I like that idea" Urd said.

"Stay out of this Urd!"

"You want to go at it brat!"

"Who you calling brat, old hag!"

"That's it!"

Urd starts having lightning surrounding her while Skuld starts to bring out Skuld bombs. Keiichi then starts to get nervous if the house will survive. Belldandy gets in the middle and stops them.

"Flare san needs a room right now! If you two fight like this, there won't rooms for any of us!" Belldandy said, calming them down.

Flare was not in the mood to make this a long argument and decided for a quick solution.

"Why not have Skuld move into Belldandy's room?" Flare assumed Skuld would only be compatible with Belldandy sharing a room with only herself. He figured Urd wouldn't share and Keiichi did not want to give one of the girls the smallest room of the house, his room. Before Skuld could say anything, Flare came in with the finishing line "You'll be able to make sure Keiichi doesn't get close to Belldandy if you're in the same room."

Skuld was now thinking. She knew that if she was there, Keiichi had no chance of being alone with Belldandy at night. She then accepted the idea.

"Great, now to move my stuff in and Skuld's stuff out."

Belldandy used her magic to teleport Skuld's possessions to her room. Flare noted a manga Skuld was reading. Flare then used his magic to get himself a bed and dresser. He thought he'd do the rest later someday in the week. He then headed for the bathroom to take a bath for some relaxation. When he got there, Urd had just opened the door to leave the bath.

"Oh? Going for a bath?" Urd asked innocently. Anyone who knew Urd would have suspected something, expect Belldandy, but Flare did not know how evil Urd was.

"Yea, hectic day it was today. Plus a bath is a good time to relax and have fun." Flare said entering the room and closing the door.

"He didn't let me finish…oh well! He'll learn the hard and funnier way." Urd said with a giggle.

Flare is now relaxing in his bath. _Now what am I going to do about Skuld. She really throws this whole mission for a loop! I have to somehow remove her from here to make my mission actually doable._

Well to Flare's surprise, a big splashed occurred. Flare slipped and submerged in the bath. Lovely for Flare, it was Skuld who just teleported in for her bath. Poor Flare did not know they had set up times in this house for their turns.

"PA!" Flare gasping for air when he surfaced " What the hell?!?!"

"EEEEEK! What are you doing in the bath?!?! IT'S MY TURN!" Skuld roared in anger. Skuld was pink because of her current state.

Meanwhile, the other three were chatting among themselves.

"Skuld and Flare are already taking baths together!" Belldandy said when she heard both of them in the bath "They must really be far in their relationship!" Belldandy said as cheerful as she always is.

Urd started laughing hysterically at Belldandy's comment.

_I hope the bathroom remains intact…_Keiichi thought.

Back to our duo taking a bath together!

Flare remained with a towel on. Skuld really didn't have a choice since she had ONLY a towel. Skuld was too stubborn to give up her turn in the bath.

"Do you like taking baths with others or did you forget to knock first?" Flare said jokingly.

"Urusai! This is no time to be easy going! You're in the bath when it's my turn for a bath!" Skuld said pointing at Flare with extreme bitterness.

"Since when? I was here first!"

"We have appointed times for the bathroom!"

"Well, I don't feel like leaving." Flare said putting his hands behind he head and looking away from Skuld.

"Don't ignore the subject! You have to leave now!" Skuld said pushing Flare out.

"Well, I don't feel like leaving so…" Flare then went to turn around, but his foot slipped on some water and he, by his natural instinct, grabbed the closest thing he could grab. Unfortunately what he grabbed…was Skuld's towel. Flare landed head first in front of Skuld.

"AAAAAAH!" Skuld said trying to cover herself with her arms.

Flare gets up and when he sees Skuld trying to hide herself he scratched the back of his head and said sorry. Skuld not only didn't accept the apology but she gave a Skuld Slap to Flare. Flare flew into the wall causing it to make a crater in the wall. Skuld then gasped and turned around quickly.

Flare wondered why she wasn't continuing her rampage to kill him then he saw his towel was about 4 feet away from him. He then realized Skuld never saw a man's love tool before. He then got up, picked up his towel and decided now was a good time to end this because Skuld is too young for these things. He walks over to Skuld.

"Here is your…"

Belldandy then opened the door quietly that Flare and Skuld did not hear it. She then noticed Flare was standing behind Skuld as if he was going to do something to her. Belldandy then closed the door and walked peacefully back to the other two.

"What happened?" Keiichi "They didn't break the bath did they?"

"Skuld was just having trouble for her first time!" She said in her normal cheerful tone.

"First time for what?" Urd said.

"Well they were both in the bathroom-"

"EEEH? Flare is still with Skuld in the bathroom?!?! I though Skuld would have unleashed her power by now!" Urd said surprised.

"Well, her gadgets won't work in a moist environment and Skuld has no magic. Plus Flare is a demon so he has power himself." Keiichi said "Wait! IN THE BATHROOM?"

"Hai! Skuld is becoming an adult now!" Belldandy said wiping a tear for Skuld experiencing the adult world.

"Wait! They weren't like, doing natures call were they?" Keiichi started to shake. I would too, finding out a 16 year old supposedly had already surpassed him.

Well back to the bathroom.

"Here…" Flare then threw a towel onto Skuld's head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Skuld then said pulling the towel down to see she was alone in the bathroom.

Flare had run into the shadows to teleport away. But Flare didn't have any shadows in his room since he had only a futon and dresser and they weren't giving off any shadows. He didn't know where he would end up so he picked a random shadow to come out of. When he finished teleporting, he found himself in a cramped area.

_Ah crap! I'm stuck! I can't concentrate to teleport in this position!_

Skuld then teleports back to her room coming out of a cup she had in her room.

_That Flare is not getting away with interfering with my bath time! I will make something to make him pay for his treachery. _Skuld started to grin devilishly.

Skuld then takes her towel off and then heads for her closet. She opens it and to her surprise, Flare fell on her. Flare then turned red since this was the first time he went chest to chest with a girl. Even if she had really had no cleavage, she was still a girl. And she fit his style since he had a loli complex.

"HENTAI! YOU SNEAKED INTO MY ROOM FOR THIS!" Skuld said hitting a secret button.

"Self destruction of this room will activate in 30 seconds." Said the self destruction system.

"AHH! Skuld don't blow up the house!" Keiichi said bursting in after hearing the announcement from the system. He then saw Flare on top of Skuld. He then looks like a soulless body walking back to Belldandy.

"I've been beaten by a kid…" Morisato kept saying over and over again in a monotone voice.

Flare got up abruptly and then started to run away. Skuld then opened her secret stash of Skuld bombs.

"I will make your life a LIVING HELL!" Skuld said throwing 30 bombs at Flare.

Flare then faces the bombs and gets into a stance. Skuld is baffled at what he's doing.

"I call upon the mother earth for thy strength!" Flare then starts glowing a bright yellow "GRANITE BARRIER!" A yellow barrier starts surrounding Flare and another barrier which is concealing the explosion from the bombs from blowing up the room. Too bad Skuld wasn't protected. The bombs exploded and Skuld was trapped in Flare's barrier. Then another barrier is put up and Skuld was unharmed.

_Peesh, saving her might be a mistake on my part, but I can't let Belldandy get sad. My mission will be ruined otherwise._

Once the smoked cleared away, Flare's barrier went down.

"I didn't need you're help!" Skuld said crossing her arms.

"You know you still don't have anything on and crap neither do I!" Flare said, not considering his towel clothing.

Skuld then realized Flare was right and ran to get some clothes on. Flare then headed for the door.

"I heard an explosion!" Keiichi then said opening the door. 3…2…1…BOOM. The room self destructed in Keiichi's face.

"Pa…" Flare said with now covered with burnt skin. Keiichi was fine since he was outside the room. Skuld was in her closet and that part didn't blow up.

_Ha! But Flare got only a fraction of what he deserves!_ Skuld thought bringing her some peace to mind that she managed to get Flare.

* * *

Lovely night for two people eh? Don't you wish that happened to you! I doubt it but whatever.

Nest chap will be the mecha battle between Skuld and Megumi!


	4. Mecha Battle

O.O wow i got a review. So surprised it inspired me to continue writing this!

**Chapter 4: The mecha battle**

It is morning and lively at breakfast time.

"Great as always Belldandy!" Flare said devouring her well-cooked meal "Well, I'll make up this meal up to you! I'll go buy use some great quality meat!"

Flare finished his meal and headed for the garage. He was horror struck when he got there.

"SKULD!" Flare yelled angry for the first time since he has been here.

Skuld comes in as if nothing is wrong.

"What did you do to my bike?" Flare said pointing to it.

"I think it looks lovely!"

"But…" Flare looked at his bike. Its sky blue color had turned into a light shade of…PINK.

"What is with the color change?"

"You said to fix it! Sky blue was soooo in need of fixing!" Skuld said. She was enjoying this "Now you have to forget about yesterday!"

"Well, I don't." Flare said with a sly grin on his face.

"Are you reneging what we agreed to?" Skuld now was getting mad.

"The deal was, if my bike "**MAGICALLY**" got fixed, I'd forget it! But you fixed it manually!" Flare was now having fun. Revenge was always sweet.

"Don't play with words!" Skuld said stomping the ground "Fine!" Skuld brings out a switch "I put a self-destruct program in this bike! Now you'll pay!" Skuld activates the switch.

"Baka! You'll blow up with it!"

"Oh crap!"

"GRANITE BARRIER!" Flare said surrounding Skuld and him in a barrier.

"I don't need you're help!" Skuld did not want help from the likes of Flare.

"I just used more power than I expected!"

"You just want me to be indebted to you!"

"Forget this!" Flare said walking towards the vestige of his bike "Hmmm…I believe I can fix this." Flare starts mending pieces together.

"Oh so now you can fix things! Why did you want me to fix your bike in the first place?"

"Well, in short, I'm a lazy demon! So if you fixed my bike, I didn't have to do any work!" Flare said chuckling a bit.

"You're the worst! Taking advantage of a goddess!" Skuld crossed her arms and looked away from Flare.

Flare then finished forging whatever he was making together. "All done!" Flare held a long silver board. It was just a plain board, no wheels or anything.

"What do you plan to do with that?"

"Air board!" Flare said jumping onto the board.

The board started to levitate. "If you want, I'll let you know how to make it! Chao!" Flare then sped out the door.

"I'd never ask for your HELP!" Skuld yelled back at him.

Later, like an hour later.

Knock, knock. "Hey Kei-chan! Open up!" said a familiar voice.

Keiichi opens the door to finds his younger sister at the other side.

"Yo Kei-chan!" Megumi said as cheerful as ever.

Keiichi takes Megumi inside and they both sit down at the table. Belldandy comes in.

"Ah Megumi! Would you like anything?" Belldandy asked while Keiichi drank some water.

"Nah, I'm good! Hey Kei-chan, how far have you and Belldandy gone?"

Keiichi spits out his water then starts to cough a bit.

"Ehehe, I guess from that reaction you've done nothing."

"Coming at ya! Watch out!" yelled Flare, barging in through the front door on his air board.

"What the!" Megumi said surprised.

Flare crashed into the table, knocking it upside down on him. Everything else seemed to be fine. Belldandy comes in with drinks.

"Oh Flare! How nice of you to fly by!"

"Not my way of coming back home but I was being chased by these freakily huge guys! They wanted to see how my board worked like. They should be here in-"

"Morisato!" yelled someone from the open front door "Did you happen to see a guy flying on a board- That's him!"

Tamiya, Keiichi's senpai, walked in followed by Otaki. They had ardent looks in their face. They wanted to tear apart his board.

"I'm telling you! You won't find out anything!" Flare then grabbed his board and headed for his room.

"Ack! Come back here!" Tamiya chased after him.

"Hey! That kid navigated through the house as if he knew it." Otaki said observantly.

"Well, he does live-" Keiichi started.

"Ehhh! That guy lives here?" Megumi said. "Is he Skuld's boyfriend?"

Skuld then busted open her room door and stomped towards the kitchen.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'D EVER GO OUT WITH HIM!" Skuld really gave it to Megumi.

_Hehe…one of the shy ones that deny everything yet fall into it anyway._ Megumi thought.

Flare then runs into the kitchen and trips over the table again. The upside down table was flipped right side up. Tamiya then entered the room.

"I just wanted to see the board because I wanted to get two entries for the robot contest that's happening in a week!" Tamiya said, "If the board is a true work of art! I would want him to do it!"

"There is no way he can make anything better than me! Put me in this contest!" Skuld said.

"Wha…I ain't in the mood for robot battling! I want to fly high right now!" Flare said getting on his board, "Later!"

"Not so fast!" Otaki said tackling Flare off his board, "You have to compete! Imagine a battle between two masterminds in technology!" Otaki and Tamiya started to imagine it with dreamy looks of two intense robots.

"Shouldn't you guys alone be excited about motor vehicles?" Flare asked amusingly.

"Shut up! Robots can be considered vehicles driven by remotes!" Tamiya said which really made no sense.

Flare then started to not care and brought out a manga to read. Tamiya and Otaki carried on blabbing. Eventually, Megumi decided to voice out her opinion.

"This contest sounds like fun! I'll participate in it!" She said ready for action.

"That's great! Now I don't have to do it!" Flare said turning the page. He started to get excited at what he was reading.

"What are you reading?" Keiichi went over to peek. He see saw what he was reading and then had a nosebleed and fell back.

"This is only a picture! How can you be knocked out by this? I think we need to take extreme measures!" Flare said.

"What are you reading?" The others asked, "It's hentai! I knew you were a pervert!" Skuld pointed out.

"It's not a hentai! I'm reading a manga on the greatest ninja mind ever! Man, his move, Sexy no Justu is awesome!" Flare said.

"Oooh, does he feel himself up?" Urd asked.

"No, I believe that is boring because you won't be able to concentrate on either the body part being touched or you hands." Flare said.

"Do you have experience?" Urd asked grinning.

"You can check it out yourself. Feel any part of your body. Both the body part and your hands will send signals to your brain and throw off what to enjoy."

"Wow, it's true." Belldandy said.

"Onee sama! Where are you touching yourself?!" Skuld said in horror.

Keiichi fell back down to the ground seeing Belldandy. Tamiya and Otaki followed. Flare seemed fine.

"Belldandy, you should only do that when Lucky-kun is all alone with you, otherwise don't do that." Flare said. Megumi nods with her approval.

"Don't listen to him, onee sama!" Skuld said retorting to Flare's statement "He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"But he was right about the body touching fact! Maybe you should try to believe in him more!" Belldandy said smiling at Skuld.

"Onee sama…" Skuld knew she could not beat that smile.

Tamiya and Otaki get up. "Well! Here are the rules of the battle! Well we'll start telling everyone about the robot battle!" They sped out.

"You can make whatever you want. This will be a battle of who can get the most barrels out of the ring." Skuld read.

"Oooh, you can attack your foe too. I like these rules." Urd said.

"I'm liking this rule! You can have help in ANY way possible." Flare said.

The next day.

"Time to get cracking!" Megumi said cracking her knuckles, "let's head out to the junkyard and get some good body parts."

Everyone sets out. Megumi and Skuld head out to their stations to make robots. Keiichi went to help his sister, Belldandy followed him. Urd did not really care for this so she just spied on the two couples, well, in her mind they were couples.

"Hrmp! I do not need any help! I'll make this robot myself!" Skuld said hammering a metal with her mallet.

Sitting on top of a heap of metal scrap, Flare was observing Skuld. "Don't worry Skuld, you're not alone." Flare then got up and started synthesizing metals.

Skuld was hammering, and then started to feel sweaty. Then a water bottle hit her at the back of head, knocking it forward. Skuld didn't get angry cause she was really thirsty and drank the water. Then when she decided to get angry, ice cream was on top of her unfinished project. She became delighted and started eating away the ice cream, totally forgetting that she was hit on the head.

Now we look at Megumi's group.

Megumi is ordering people and yadda yadda, no one cares about Megumi. At least I don't.

"Belldandy, aren't you worried about Skuld?" Keiichi asked her.

"I have nothing to worry." Belldandy said cheerfully as always.

"What makes you so confident? Won't she get tired and collapse?"

"Flare-san is there to help!"

"Why would he help her?"

"Because he either finds it beneficial to his mission or he likes her." Belldandy said looking up to the sky, "I hope…he does it out of love, not duty." Belldandy then looks at Keiichi.

"Heheh, I just hope all the best happens" Keiichi said smiling back. Sweat drops were forming on Keiichi's head.

Turning our attention towards Flare now.

"That baka! She is overworking herself." Flare said with a sigh, "Well as long as I can get her out of the way, my mission will be successful. Just getting rid of Skuld will make this mission work." Flare carried on with his work. He seemed to be building something of his own.

_Remember, I can't fall in love, Kami-sama said that love would reactivate my demon inside me. I can't let that happen! I've come so far, to become a God completely. I will make Kami-sama proud._

Flare turns to observe Skuld. Skuld just about had it and was about to pass out.

"Dammit! Doesn't she know when she's at her limit?" Flare hopped on his air board and sped to Skuld.

Skuld was falling down and she last saw Flare speeding fast at her. She was trying to make out what he was saying.

"YOU BAKA!!! DON'T KILL YOURSELF!"

Skuld fell down, but Flare managed to catch her.

"Meh…I'll just put her down." Flare puts her down. He then notices her machine. "Knowing Skuld, she probably has a self-destruction switch. I better fix that!" Flare said getting out a wrench.

And whee I don't feel like saying anymore about preparations.

"IT'S NOW TIME FOR THE SUPER MEGA ROBOT CLASH!" Tamiya yelled out to the crowd offing cheering spectators.

"We have Skuld with her Hysterical Wheel and Megumi with her Super Big Green Machine! (Ok that's not the name, I forgot it and the shows were deleted of Youtube and everywhere else vv) COMMENCE THE BATTLE!"

Skuld activated her wheel of terror and Megumi began controlling her SBGM (initials). The wheel of terror was sweeping away the barrels like mad.

"Look at Skuld go," Keiichi said.

"She's dominating." Urd finished.

"I won't let you win so easily!" Megumi said with a grin.

The SBGM starts grabbing the barrels that the wheel of terror was trying to smash.

"You may destroy a lot, but you're too slow!"

Skuld starts to growl in anger. Megumi smirks even more. Then Skuld lets out a smirk of her own. Megumi gets baffled.

Skuld then maneuvers her wheel of terror and is trying to attack the SBGM!

"You may be fast, but you lack offensive power!" Skuld said now with the battle in her hands.

"Errr…I have one shot!"

The wheel charges at the SBGM, the SBGM drops it's giant cup thingy and the wheel of terror is stuck.

"AH! NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Skuld started to whine.

"Since Skuld's machine is engulfed! Megumi wins!" Tamiya said pointing a flag towards Megumi.

"NOT YET!" Skuld said activating a switch. "I'll blow us both up!"

"OH NO!" Keiichi said.

"She really does over do it now." Urd sighed.

"Well it was fun to watch!" Belldandy said smiling.

Flare then lets out a smirk of his own. "Tag I'm in" He said jumping into the field.

"What do you think you're doing?" Skuld said bitterly.

"Rule #3, you can get help in ANY way possible. That includes tag teams!" Flare said pulls out a remote.

An explosion is heard inside the cup and then it breaks. Once the smoke cleared, you saw a completely metallic silver ninja standing there.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Ready to kill!" said the robot ninja with a robotic punk voice "HAAA!"

Naruto busted the SBGM to pieces.

"No one can stop me! BELIEVE IT!"

The crowd started to ponder why an awesome thing would say something sooo stupid.

"I still got some bugs to fix!" Flare said "But now, Team Skuld wins!" Flare said putting his hands in the air.

"Think again" said an unknown robotic voice coming from the debris of the SBGM.

Then from the debris, a metallic gold ninja jumped out. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, will annihilate all losers who come across me!"

"Better watch out Lucky kun…" Muttered Flare "Let's just see if you can handle Naruto!! Come out DH Halberd!"

Naruto holds out his arm and a metal pole comes out of it. The pole then springs out two blades on each end pointing in opposite directions.

"Try handling this!" Naruto said.

o two robot ninjas going at it! It's like a mecha fan's dream!


End file.
